


→ Late Again....

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> →  Why did they never make it anywhere on time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	→ Late Again....

**Title:**  → Late Again....  
 **Rating:**  → NC17  
 **Pairing(s):**  → Spike/Xander  
 **Beta(s):**  → Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):**  → Prompt #35 : Blow job @[](http://citrus-taste.livejournal.com/profile)[ **citrus_taste**](http://citrus-taste.livejournal.com/) , Prompt #6 : Cry @ [](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinda_gay**](http://kinda-gay.livejournal.com/) , Prompt #051 : Suck @ [](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/profile)[**50kinkyways**](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/) & Prompt #297 : Self conscious @ [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:**  → Mutant Enemy & Joss own them – I just make them do dirty/bad/wrong then give them back!  
 **Graphic:** → Banner by [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Word count:** → 1060  
 **Summary:**  → Why did they never make it anywhere on time?  
 **A/N:** → It's been a while since I wrote porn with minimal plot.....  


* * *

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/2VAvk)   


* * *

“But I don't want to go!!”

“Stop whining!! You're over 100 years old – do you think you could act just a _quarter_ of your age??! Just for one evening?!” Straightening his tee-shirt, Xander sighed and wished once more that he had waited to schedule a hair cut. His hair was ridiculously short, all of the curls shorn off. There didn't seem to be a happy medium – he either had his bangs in his eyes or he felt half bald. It was Spike's fault – he liked Xander with longer hair and always pulled out the puppy-dog eyes of doom whenever Xander talked about cutting it which meant that by the time he had it cut he was heartily fed up and tended to go too far.

“Still don't wanna”. He looked over at Spike who was wrestling with his duster jacket. The ubiquitous black denim jeans clung to lean muscled thighs, moulded to the sweet curve of his ass and made his legs look endless. The bright scarlet shirt shimmered in the light, the streaks of metallic thread randomly shot through drawing Xander's eyes to the fine sculpture of Spike's torso. The sleeves were straining slightly beneath the stretch of his surprisingly broad shoulders as he struggled to get into the stubbornly resisting jacket. Finally shrugging it into place, he looked over at Xander and smiled. His blue eyes sparkled as his gaze wandered over Xander's frame and Xander was aware of the almost automatic clench at his groin as his cock stirred and his libido kicked in.

Sauntering over to Spike, he ran his hands down the smoothness of the duster's lapels, feeling the hard strength of the chest beneath his palms underneath the layers of material. There was something intrinsically possessive within him that exulted in his ability to do this – to lay hands on this man, this Master Vampire and claim him as his own. It made him feel slightly self conscious and embarrassed how much it turned him on to know he had the right to touch Spike whenever he wanted – that, and his need to label, brand, mark for the world to see that Spike was **his**. Looking into those eyes though, all self consciousness disappeared as lust pushed it aside.

Maintaining eye contact the entire time, he slowly lowered himself to his knees, hands caressing the smooth silk of the shirt before feeling the well worn softness of denim beneath his palms. Tongue flicking out to moisten his lips, he popped the buttons one by one before slowly peeling back the dark material. The rumpled scarlet tails of the shirt framed the always surprisingly ruddy head of Spike's cock as it instantly pushed forward as though eager for any contact. Peeping from the folds of his foreskin, a bead of pre-cum oozed from the slit when Xander finally lowered his gaze from the scorching hot blue stare of Spike's.

Shifting the material of the jeans so that they barely hung from Spike's lean hips, he reached around and cupped the lush curves of Spike's ass before leaning forward and just _breathing_ on the head of Spike's cock. A muffled cry and his eyes flicked upwards to see Spike biting his lip, eyes now practically black with merely a rim of diamond blue.

“Xander - “

Tugging gently, Xander pulled Spike forward by the cheeks of his ass, lips already parting to take in the warm pulsing head of Spike's cock as he used his tongue to gently nudge the foreskin all the way back. Bitter salty sweet taste of his vampire on his tongue as he slowly, inch by inch, swallowed the swollen length until he could feel the head pushing into his throat.

“FUCK!! Xander - “

Slow, slow withdrawal, breathing heavily through his nose as with no warning he sucked the whole length back into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he squeezed his lips around the solid weight of Spike's cock as he dragged his head back and forth. A trembling hand resting on his forehead and once more he regretted his haircut, missing the spasmodic clenching of Spike's fingers in the heavy curls. He dug his nails into the cheeks of Spike's ass, a guttural groan escaping him as both of Spike's hands cupped his head and those lean hips began to drive back and forth as Spike fucked his mouth.

Silky soft feel of the shirt tails brushing against him and the smoothness of Spike's ass cheeks in his hands contrasted sharply to the harsh battering his throat was taking from Spike's movements. He spread his legs slightly, the ache in his knees from the hardwood floors merely adding to the wealth of feelings as he fought to remain steady against the buffeting. His own cock was aching in his pants, balls tight and heavy as he tried to restrain his own responses. He could tell it wouldn't take long, fine tremors in Spike's thighs, the speed of the thrusts against his face, the perceptible swelling of the heavy length in his mouth all cues he recognised without the litany of curses and endearments coming from above. Long fingers managed to find purchase in his short hair and he gasped a quick breath as Spike rammed his cock as far as he could and held himself still, legs trembling as he jetted pulses of sticky come straight down Xander's throat.

* * *

Struggling to remain upright on shaky legs, Spike leaned down to tug Xander to his feet, diving instantly into a deep kiss. He could taste himself in Xander's mouth and he chased the flavour, loving knowing that it was him and Xander combined. Before he could reach down to undo Xander's jeans, the other man stepped backwards, face flushed a deep red, mouth puffy and swollen.

“You better call and tell them we're gonna be late again.” Xander began to take off his jeans and Spike grinned, more than happy to spend some time returning the favour.

“Tsk tsk, Pet, makes a change **you** making us late cos you wanna fuck!” Following behind him, Spike was confused when Xander headed not to the bed but towards the bathroom.

“Errrrr, it's not that – I um, I need to change my pants!”

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
